1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an optical-electrical transmitting device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei 10-135407 describes a system for changing means for transmitting signals between a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus and an external apparatus connected to the semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus, where data signals are transmitted optically and power source and drive signals are transmitted electrically. The contents of this reference are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.